


Portami con te

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Spin-off della fanfic a quattro mani "Namida no Rhapsody". Missing moment prima della partenza per il mare, Shin non è più se stesso, regredito ad una condizione semi-infantile dopo i problemi che si verificano nel secondo oav "La leggenda dell'imperatore splendente".Shu non riesce ad accettare il modo in cui stanno andando le cose e desidera disperatamente che il suo Shin torni ad essere quello di un tempo.[Fanfic partecipante a "Idontrememberdrivingherechallente" del gruppo di facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]
Relationships: Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri/Shuu Rei Fuan | Kento Rei Fang
Kudos: 1





	Portami con te

FANDOM: Samurai Troopers

PERSONAGGI: Shin-centric, Shu, Seiji, un po’ tutti

**“PORTAMI CON TE”**

«Perché fa così?».

Shu si era allontanato dal letto sul quale Shin giaceva, le cuffie nelle orecchie, cullato dal suono del mare. Non aveva più voluto toglierle e quella che a Touma era sembrata un’ottima soluzione l’aveva in effetti calmato ma, in qualche modo, lo aveva allontanato ancor di più da loro.

Seiji si affiancò a Shu, gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

«In questo momento la realtà gli fa così paura, la percepisce così insopportabile, che la sua coscienza è fuggita lontano. Si è come spenta fino al momento in cui Touma gli ha fatto udire il suono del mare… allora ha trovato un rifugio che gli dà un sollievo e persino una gioia, per quanto apparente. Sente che non gli resta null’altro…».

Shu distolse i suoi occhi blu da quelli violetti, sempre troppo fermi, anche nella loro tristezza, perché una persona semplice come lui potesse sostenerli, strinse i denti in un ringhio, chiuse i pugni lungo i fianchi.

“E noi cosa siamo?” avrebbe voluto rispondere, “non gli restiamo noi?”.

Ma sapeva di non poter dire neanche quello. Nel momento di maggior bisogno, nel momento in cui Shin avrebbe avuto davvero necessità di essere compreso, loro non c’erano stati, questa era la verità, l’avevano addirittura colpevolizzato per il suo rifiuto, l’avevano fatto sentire inutile, un peso… addirittura un vigliacco traditore.

Come poteva pretendere, adesso, Shu, che il loro pesciolino trovasse la forza di aggrapparsi a loro?

Non riuscì a trattenere un’imprecazione, si asciugò gli occhi con l’avambraccio e, dando le spalle a tutti, si allontanò dalla stanza.

Non avevano una meta i suoi passi, ma quando lo sguardo cadde, per caso, su una delle tante fotografie che popolavano la casa di Nasty, non poté impedire a se stesso di fermarsi, i pugni ancora serrati, il ringhio ancora sul volto che, lentamente, si sciolse, per lasciare posto solo alla più triste delle espressioni, intrisa di sconfitta, impotenza… nostalgia…

Sembrava impossibile che quell’istantanea risalisse a pochi mesi prima, che il ragazzo che sorrideva attraverso quella cornice fosse lo stesso che si era lasciato trascinare dall’acqua nella speranza di non tornare più in superficie, che adesso non li vedeva, non li riconosceva.

Era una fotografia scattata poco tempo dopo il loro ritorno da New York, un altro periodo terribile, un nuovo trauma da superare, ma Shin era ancora se stesso, Shin era ancora il loro Shin, delizioso in quei pantaloni a quadretti rossi e quella giacca elegante che gli conferivano, più che mai, un’aria da bocchan dal sorriso un po’ dispettoso.

Eppure adesso Shu la notava quell’ombra che, al tempo, era stato troppo cieco per vedere; contemplando quella fotografia la tristezza di quegli occhi gli sembrò, all’improvviso, palpabile ed era certo che non si trattasse di suggestione.

«Era già cominciato» mormorò.

Il declino era già lì, dietro a quel sorriso, dietro a quella monelleria un po’ infantile, dietro a tutta quella dolcezza.

I pugni tornarono a stringersi, Shu non poteva più reggere quel viso, serrò con forza gli occhi, ingollò lacrime e singhiozzi.

«Sono uno scemo, inutile, insignificante, incapace!».

E continuava ad essere inutile, perché tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era insultare se stesso, mentre gli altri nakama erano tutti riuniti intorno a Shin, si impegnavano per trovare una soluzione… e lui non aveva fatto altro che trattarlo male e adesso… adesso non riusciva neanche a stare al suo fianco.

Lì accanto c’era un’altra fotografia, risalente ad un periodo che precedeva di qualche mese la prima e il cuore di Shu fece una capriola, proprio come quel giorno in cui l’aveva visto così, sirena che emergeva tra i flutti, le mani sollevate a tirarsi indietro i capelli e il viso rivolto al cielo, accolto da una pioggia di sole. Nasty era stata bravissima, aveva colto alla perfezione la bellezza che Shin acquisiva quando si trovava immerso nel suo elemento, risaltava in tutta la sua magnificenza e Shu lo sapeva, non era solo lo sguardo del ragazzo innamorato: l’intero universo racchiuso nell’obiettivo di quella macchina fotografica, in quel momento, era innamorato di quella creatura delle acque e attraverso quell’obiettivo lo gridava con tutta la propria voce.

«O era la mia, quella voce?» sussurrò Shu, deglutendo la sua angoscia, conficcandosi nei palmi le unghie sotto i pugni stretti, rischiando di soccombere al senso di nausea che stava per coglierlo.

Un tocco sulla spalla lo fece sussultare e i suoi nervi tesi rischiarono di esplodere, era come se ogni parte del suo corpo attendesse nient’altro che una brutta notizia, una nuova brutta notizia ad accumularsi sulle altre.

Una tragedia?

Shin aveva di nuovo commesso qualcosa di irrazionale e questa volta era finita peggio?

O forse il suo cuore… il suo tenero cuore… aveva smesso di battere, così, per stanchezza, perché non trovava più nessun motivo per battere?

Si trovò davanti gli occhi di Seiji, che sembravano voler affondare nella sua anima.

Come Shin, Seiji sapeva leggere nel cuore, ma lo sguardo di Seiji lui faticava tanto a sostenerlo perché lo sapeva, lo avrebbe fatto crollare se lo avesse guardato così ancora a lungo.

Come se avesse compreso anche questo suo pensiero, l’espressione seria del guerriero della luce lasciò trapelare un sorriso e il cuore di Shu si sentì grato, un briciolo di calore scese in lui.

«Shu… sei pronto?».

Deglutì.

«Lo facciamo davvero, allora?».

Seiji sospirò, accentuò il sorriso e la gratitudine di Kongo si fece ancora più intensa, perché la vide la tristezza che si celava dietro a quel sorriso e ancora una volta si chiese: cosa avrebbero fatto, tutti loro, senza la luce?

«Abbiamo qualcosa da perdere?». Seiji lo disse senza abbandonare il sorriso e accompagnando le parole con il movimento della sua mano, che andò a scompigliare i capelli di Shu, un gesto così intimo, così protettivo, che lo fece sentire ancora più indifeso. «Se qualcosa può funzionare è questa».

Già… se qualcosa può funzionare…

Quel ‘se’ era terrorizzante più della speranza insita in quelle parole.

Shu aveva paura a chiederlo, ma la sua voce uscì, al di fuori del suo controllo:

«E se… se non funzionasse?».

La mano di Seiji scivolò dai capelli alla spalla e lì si posò, ferma, ma un’ombra passò nei suoi occhi mentre rispondeva:

«Una cosa per volta, Shu, ti prego, non partiamo con pessimismo».

Shu chinò il capo, sospirò e posò la nuca sul petto di Seiji, che tornò a carezzargli i capelli:

«Andiamo…».

Non dissero altro.

Quando si voltarono, i nakama scendevano le scale, Ryo davanti, l’espressione cupa, seguito da un altrettanto cupo Touma che, chissà come, era riuscito a convincere Shin a muoversi dal letto: lo teneva per mano, guidandolo come avrebbe fatto con un bambino che ancora non sapeva camminare e metteva una delicatezza in quell’accompagnarlo, una tenerezza che Shu si sentì in colpa. Touma era riuscito, molto meglio di lui, a mettere da parte quella litigata terribile, aveva perdonato Shin prima di lui e adesso faceva di tutto per farsi perdonare lui stesso, invece Shu era affogato nella propria confusa frustrazione, la rabbia l’aveva divorato e, dopo la rabbia, un’angoscia alla quale non sapeva mettere un freno: se la situazione fosse dipesa solo da lui, il fallimento si sarebbe rivelato inevitabile… proprio lui che, per primo, aveva giurato a tutto l’universo che avrebbe protetto Shin da ogni cosa, anche da tutte quelle fragilità che, giorno dopo giorno, erano venute fuori fino a mutarsi in un incontenibile tsunami di disperazione.

Gli occhi di Shu cercarono quelli di Shin e, per un attimo, avrebbe desiderato non farlo: improvvisamente non sapeva chi stava guardando, cosa stava guardando.

Erano grandi quegli occhi, bellissimi, ma l’innocenza che era rinata in essi non era limpida, inquietava quella vacuità con cui osservava il mondo. Era così chiaro, Shin non era lì, si trovava altrove e Shu si trovò a temere, una volta di più, che non sarebbe mai tornato da loro.

Non poté reggere e fu costretto ad abbassare il viso mentre si accinse a seguire i nakama fino all’esterno della casa.

Nasty era fuori, accanto alla propria auto dove stava finendo di sistemare alcune borse; il bagaglio era poco, non sapevano quanto si sarebbero fermati al mare, il tempo di rendersi conto se quella vacanza trascorsa in un luogo così intriso del suo elemento, un luogo che per forza gli sarebbe piaciuto, sarebbe servita a Shin, se grazie a quel luogo sarebbero riusciti a ricondurlo a loro.

Shu fu il primo ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza, la aiutò a sollevare la borsa più pesante per caricarla nel portabagagli, poi si voltò ad osservare il gruppo dei nakama. Si erano fermati, tutti concentrati sul ragazzo che stava loro in mezzo, il quale aveva bloccato i propri passi poco oltre la soglia di casa.

I suoi occhi si erano fatti ancora più grandi, poco prima in essi aleggiava solo una sorta di stupore dai connotati infantili, adesso vi era paura, il bambino che vedeva davanti a sé l’ignoto e questo ignoto era spaventoso: non capiva dove lo stessero portando… non si fidava delle mani che lo stavano guidando e questo era quanto di più terribile potesse accadere.

Anche Nasty osservava tristemente la scena, commossa dai tentativi impotenti dei ragazzi che cercavano, con estrema dolcezza, di convincere il loro nakama che non sarebbe successo nulla, che nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male, non loro.

Poi Shu percepì su di sé gli occhi della giovane, lo sapeva che si stava preoccupando anche per lui, perché Nasty era così, era una sorella maggiore acquisita, lei si prendeva cura di loro e, spesso, li aveva guidati e aiutati a destreggiarsi tra le loro confusioni emotive.

Shu non riuscì a ricambiare quell’occhiata, deglutì ed abbassò il viso, i pugni si strinsero nervosi, le mani tremavano come e forse più di quanto fosse mai accaduto in battaglia.

«Non si fida di noi» mormorò, a se stesso forse, ma consapevole che Nasty avrebbe udito. La terribile sentenza uscì in un singhiozzo, tremolante come tremava tutto il suo corpo.

E Nasty accorse, come Seiji poco prima, giunse la sua mano sulla guancia di Shu, lasciò una carezza e scese a fermarsi sulla spalla: non era ferma come quella di Seiji, non gli trasmise il medesimo calore, ma servì a restituirgli un minimo controllo.

«Vai tu, Shu».

Sussultò, sollevò il viso di scatto e guardò la ragazza, come se gli avesse appena chiesto di camminare sui carboni ardenti; anzi, se gli avesse chiesto quello, probabilmente Shu non avrebbe fatto una piega.

Incontrò il suo sorriso, che si accentuò e, con una mano, Nasty gli diede una piccola spinta:

«Vedrai che ti ascolta… vai».

Era tanta la rigidità di Shu, la sua incertezza, che quel piccolo tocco lo fece barcollare in avanti, con equilibrio precario, ma quasi per inerzia non si fermò, sullo stimolo di quella spinta i suoi piedi si mossero e, dopo pochi istanti, fu davanti a Shin, bloccato testardamente, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

«Shin…» si trovò a mormorare, senza poter controllare il tremore della propria voce. Le sue mani si sollevarono, l’istinto lo avrebbe portato a posarle sulle guance del nakama, ma si bloccarono quando vide gli occhi di Shin farsi più grandi, più spaventati, il corpo ritrarsi, come un animaletto selvatico, in trappola, pronto ad approfittare della più vicina via di fuga.

Allora le lascio ricadere, mormorando ancora il nome del ragazzo, ma con più angoscia, un tono di supplica.

«Shin… ti prego…».

Intorno ogni altra cosa sparì, un universo sospeso tutto per loro due, solo quegli occhi smarriti e pieni di paura, la sua voce che lo implorava di fidarsi di lui, il bisogno di stringerlo forte, come un tempo…

Ogni paura svanì dal cuore di Shu, rimaneva solo la paura di Shin, il bisogno di tirarlo fuori da quel limbo, la necessità che tornasse il loro Shin e che si lasciasse proteggere da lui, come sempre aveva fatto.

“Io devo proteggerlo” il pensiero arrivò, la consapevolezza che, perché Shin tornasse ad essere se stesso, anche Shu doveva tornare ad esserlo, Shu era forte, Shu proteggeva e sosteneva, la terra solida su cui l’acqua avrebbe potuto riposare per sempre.

Fece un passo per portarsi più vicino a lui, mise i loro occhi a stretto contatto, i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano e una volta di più Shu si stupì di quanto fosse diventato alto, un nuovo pensiero, un po’ bizzarro, lo aggredì:

“Come farò a proteggerti se continui a crescere più di me? Fermati… fermati pesciolino, non lasciarmi indietro…”.

I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime mentre il pensiero si mutava in parole:

«Portami con te…».

Le membra di Shin ebbero un sussulto, poi Shu ebbe la sensazione che si sciogliessero, che perdessero quella loro rigidità data dal rifiuto di muoversi, la paura nei suoi occhi lasciò il posto ad un punto interrogativo, la curiosità di un bambino che attende speranzoso l’evolversi degli eventi e che quegli eventi siano belli, pieni di tutto ciò che ama.

Infine le sue labbra ebbero un tremito, provarono a formulare una parola, senza riuscirci bene, perché Shin sembrava aver perso persino la capacità di parlare, ma Shu la comprese la parola, gli bastò leggere quelle labbra che conosceva così bene. Tra le lacrime, gli tese una mano e riuscì persino a sorridere:

«Sì pesciolino… ti portiamo al mare… lì starai bene».

In un moto di fiducia ritrovata, la mano di Shin scivolò nella sua e, quando Shu cominciò a camminare verso l’automobile di Nasty che li attendeva, il fanciullo dell’acqua non oppose alcuna resistenza.

Un sospiro di sollievo si diffuse nel gruppo e, finalmente, la convinzione più netta che forse, dopo tutto, sarebbe andato tutto bene.


End file.
